Brotherly Inferno
by Honor for all
Summary: A figure is seen looking down at the fiery kingdom below it. Cloaked in red fire it slowly starts to fly towards the large castle where the court of the Flame King resides... The castle where its answers are held... Currently only a rough draft. Will be fixed and updated with time... Finn X Flame Princess Marceline X My OC...
1. Chapter 1

In the infernal lands of the Flame Realm... A figure appears that has not been seen in years...

La-ta-tah! Cried the court jester of the Flame King as he danced around the royal hall to appease his majesty. The Flame King however was brooding once more and with a scornful gaze he ordered the flame guards to throw everyone from his hall and leave him alone. Fearing an angry outburst to match the one of his daughter, the burning-stone guards obeyed, quickly shoving the throngs of Fire Elementals gathered in the hall, out through the large rock doors and into the Fire Kingdom. His peace restored, the Flame King breathed a deep sigh of regret as he remembered the look on his daughters face as she saw him last. True, he did appear in the fire of her boyfriends oven as she was visiting him, and he did whisper continuosly into her ear saying: Evil, evil, evil... in an attempt to subconciously subvert her into an evil alignment... but who can blame him for that? It`s the duty of an evil father to pass on his evil to his children... She was all that he had left... Or was she?  
A monstrous sound hit his ears and he realised that someone was at the front gates of his castle. They were pounding in the door with great force, it seemed. The Flame King, rarely interested in anything these days, flared up immediately at the chance to punish the one who dared to disturb his quiet. But before he could get up, he heard an almighty crash as the front gate came crashing down into his entrance hall. Amazed he listened to the guards as they accosted the invader..  
Stop! You are tresspasing on the property of the Fla- said a guard who was cut off by a blow to the midriff, which shattered his rocky frame, leaving only rubble and a small pool of lava on the floor. The stranger, wearing a long cloak made of dark red magma over his silvery-gray armor, continued across the entrance hall, easily dispatching another half a dozen guards. His feet, mere seconds ago, still a trail of red flame, now touched the ground in boots made of the same silverish metal as his chestplate and gauntlets. He proceeded to draw from midair a sword of brilliant white flames. He used this sword to cut several gashes into the great doors of the royal hall. By sheer force of will he then turned the sword into a heavy mace made from solid and yet still molten lava, which he then used to break down the doors allowing him to proceed through to the court of the Flame King.  
Who dares to insult my kingdom by attacking the king`s castle? Asked the gigantic fiery monarch who had by now risen from his throne to stand against this stranger.  
Speak! He commanded taking a step towards the hooded creature.  
Has it truly been so long that you recognize neither power nor kin? Or have you merely decided to pretend I never existed... father? Asked the Fire Elemental as he lowered his hood to reveal a blazing orange fire that shaped into the features of his face. His hair was as red as the cloak he was wearing and it flowed upwards from his head, the crackling from it heard all across the hall. On his forehead a ruby, set in a small golden crown, glowed with the fire captured within it.  
Pyrodon? You live? Asked the Flame King without betraying a hint of emotion save for sincere surprise.  
Yes. And I have learned much in my travels father. As you gathered from my entrance I have finally mastered the magic art of Pyromorphis. I am now able to transform my fire not only into searing flames but also into any kind of molten rock or crystal I have encountered. This armor I bear is also something I made but no flame or heat will melt it now, save for my own.  
And why have you come back here son? Asked the now re-seated Flame King with no small amount of apprehension in his voice.  
… This is my home. And I have returned to it for that same reason... Where is... Amber?  
… If you are asking whether she exploded from one of her outbursts, then I cannot say. She left these halls of mine with a pretender. One I believed to be a mighty prince but who turned out to be nothing more than a pauper who... has nevertheless... won her heart.  
She is happy at the least. I trust you have tried to change that...?  
How dare you!  
Do not forget the reason I left father. You tried to manipulate me by using her. In my core I thought I was doing her a kindness. Thinking you would be kinder to her if she was the only child left to you. But before long I knew I had been deceived by my own selfishness. I had escaped your grasp but left her here... on her own. She never left her lantern after the day I left, did she?  
… At first it was of her own volition. Your departure had left her... somehow empty. And after a while she simply stopped caring.  
… Do you know where she is?  
It has been... several months, since she left with the so-called Hero Finn...  
Finn? Finn the Human?  
Why, yes I believe he is human. Why?  
I have heard of him in my travels. And from what I`ve heard he is indeed a great hero.  
Then seek him out. And perhaps you shall find a way to bring your sister back here, to where she belongs. Said the Flame King with a finality in his voice.  
I wont force her to stay here father...  
Urgh! Fine then... But you must still bring her here... There are matters that must be discussed...  
For instance?  
Whether you or her shall succeed me... Unless you wish to resign the right to the kingdom? Questioned the Flame King with something akin to humour in his voice.  
… Honestly... I dont know. Replied the younger Elemental.  
I... think it would be best... If she did not know who I am... So that her feelings towards this discussion will be... unbiased.  
… You would trick your own darling sister? HAH! Perhaps you are my son after all... Mused the king as his son replied...  
I only wish to know her true opinion without me influencing her decision... So do you agree? Will you allow me to decide when... if... to reveal my identity to her...?  
As you wish... Agreed the monarch, as he stood up and called the now re-formed guards to escort the newly reinstated Prince Pyrodon of the Fire Kingdom to the place where they believed, Finn the Hero lived. But before he left, the long-lost son asked his father one last question...  
Did you ever bother to look for me?  
… We thought you had died in the Haunted Swamp. But then we heard of your foray into the Ice Kingdom of all places... After that we knew there was no hope for you... Or so we thought.  
Just goes to show you father. I passed throught the Ice Kingdom and then through the cold valleys of the Mountain Kingdom... I even journeyed across the great seas to the Ruins from before the Great Mushroom War. All the way I learned more magic and finally when I arrived to the lands west of our kingdom I decided to return here... But not for you... For our people. I saw that we are still at war with the People of Steam... I intend to change that...  
You wish to fight them?  
No. I am going to speak with them... I am certain that only by negotiation will we end this feud. I intend to offer them a ceasefire on behalf of the Royal Crown...  
Outraged at his sons audacity, the Flame King bellowed...  
You cannot speak on my behalf! But Pyrodon calmly noted...  
I am your heir. And currently, your only one. Like it or not, if we dont begin with diplomacy, neither of us will live to be king for long. And with these last words he left his father`s halls seeking out his sibling.

Meanwhile in the Candy Kingdom...

Hear ye, hear ye! Princess Bubblegum announces grand ball this night in the lands south of our fair kingdom. Cried a small rectangle of chocolate as he walked around the Candy Castle, spreading word of the party that evening. A party she would be attending, thought Princess Bubblegum as she looked down upon her subjects from her balcony. But then a knock on her door disturbed her. She quickly smoothed the folds of her customary princess dress and bade the visitor to enter. A „Hey there Peebles!" announced the arrival of Finn the Hero in her room.  
Finn. It`s good that you could make it. I expect youve heard of the grand ball I`ve arragned for this evening?  
Erm... Yeeeeeeeah? Asked a suspicious Finn whose interest had already been aroused by the town crier in front of the castle.  
I would like to invite you and Flame Princess to join us. It`s important that you bring her, okay?  
… Why? Asked Finn bluntly as was normal due to his childlike nature.  
Princess Bubblegum raised her eyebrows at his question as if insulted, but she had realised that with him no longer having a crush on her, he would no longer simply agree to everything she said.  
I wish to introduce Flame Princess to the other Princesses. Shes been locked in her lantern for so long... I see now that my judgement was... flawed. She gulped as if the thought of it filled her with shame. Finn who seemed rather pleased with her reaction said...  
Ok PB. If you think thatll be good for her... But erm...  
Yes Finn? Asked the slightly relieved princess.  
Do I have to wear a suit?  
Princess Bubblegum blinked once... twice... and then burst out giggling as she nodded her head and said...  
Yes Finn! It`s a formal ball... But dont worry. After the reception and a small speech, itll be a real party OK?  
OK! Thats totes rad PB! WOOHOOO! Yelled Finn as he launched himself out of her room only to return a few seconds later to close the door and say his goodbyes. In no time at all she could see him running our from the castle and back to his treehouse. She smiled knowing that tonight was going to be a good night. Absently however her mind was preoccupied with thoughts about a certain vampire who was going to be playing tonight... A certain vampire who had recently been quite low.


	2. Chapter 2

The Grasslands

A young man was seen running from the direction of the great cotton candy forests of the Candy Kingdom... His feet quickly carried him over the river that separated the Kingdom from the Grasslands. And as he neared a large treehouse a large yellow dog was seen joining him. Together they went into the treehouse where they made such a racket that even from his far-away hill Crown Prince Pyrodon could hear their laughter.  
Hmm... Guard? Asked the young Fire Elemental.  
Yes my Prince? Replied the older magma guard who was the last of his guides, all the others having been sent back to the Fire Kingdom.  
Is there a particular reason those two should be happy? Questioned the Prince with interest.  
Ermm... well... The wizened guard mumbled as if ashamed of something.  
Dont worry yourself old flame. I am not like my father. If it`s something you shouldnt know about, then noone will hear of this conversation. Calmed the prince with a sincere voice.  
Well, sir. I may have overheard your father this morning. He was given a letter bearing the seal of the Princess of the Candy Kingdom. Apparently she is organising a ball tonight.  
A ball? You mean a dance right?  
Er yes! But surely, my lord, you know what a ball is?  
I am not like my father nor like any royalty you have had either the pleasure or misfortune to meet old one... So... a dance... Where? When? And will my father be attending?  
Not far from here my lord. Somewhere in the direction of the Candy Kingdom. At dusk tonight... And no... he burned the letter after reading it and returned to his... brooding...  
I see… Do you think the hero... Finn... will take my sister there?  
… To be blunt sir – I am not like other Fire Elementals. I believe your sister is indeed happier now than she was before. Because if she had wanted to return... I doubt anything could have stopped her.  
Heheh. She was still quite the fire-head then?  
Oh yes... But her mind... Well she became... prone to – ermm – histeric outbursts...  
Yes. Well that was probably my fault... I should not have left her here.  
She never said a thing other than that she understood your decision... My lord...  
The young Prince looked at the old guard with a small smile and said...  
Then I may yet hope for her forgiveness. You may go old one... I will finish this on my own.  
As you wish... My lord... My... King... Said the guard tentatively. It was treason to speak of a new king when one still sat on the throne... but...  
… Maybe someday. If my father doesnt change his ways... It might be sooner, rather than later. Replied Pyrodon gravely. And as he turned to leave the guard silently nodded his assent.

Home of the Flame Princess

Hmmm...  
(Knock knock!)  
Hrmmm...?  
(Knock knock knock!)  
Who is it?  
Its me FP!  
Finn? The young flame-headed girl quickly leapt up from her bed in a trail of fire and went to open her door. Outside stood the young adventurer clad in his usual blue and white attire, practically bouncing on his heels as he gave her a toothy grin.  
Princess-Bubblegum-is-having-a-ball-or-actually-a- kind-of-dance-thing-tonight-near-the-Candy-Kingdom -and-she-said-we-should-both-come-and-aaaaaaah... Finn caught his breath as his air supply was depleted.  
Woah Finn slow down. I cant understand you...  
Oh... huh... sorry... huh... FP... huh...Jake?  
Hey FP! Said Jake who now appeared at her house with the speed of his stretchy leg powers. Although to call it a house... Weeeeell... It was more of a heap of debris that was set on fire... But the interior was neatly decorated with a table and a chair or two and of course her nice toasty inferno of a bed, around which lay her scented candles that Jake and Finn retrieved from the Fire Kingdom at her request.  
Hi Jake. So whats Finn talking about? She asked the loveable yellow dog.  
PB is throwing a ball or sumthin near the Candy Kingdom. Apparently she told Finn to tell you that she wants to tell you that you should come so the other princesses can be told about you and that you could tell the other princesses about yourself... Sound good?  
Ehhh... So Princess Bonnibel wants me and Finn to come to her dance?  
Yeah. Panted Finn from the other side of the doorway as he finally got his breath back.  
You shouldnt have ran all the way here dude. I couldve carried you... Said Jake with indignation.  
Flame Princess giggled at her kidlike boyfriend. She then thought about what she could wear for the dance, only to realise that she hadn`t thought up any flame dresses that she could make for herself... And so her only option would be to get a flame-adherent dress for the dance... But those dresses were sold exlusively in the Fire Kingdom. And there was no way, she`d go back there...  
Oh... okay... I dont have... any nice dress or anything... but do you think itll be okay if I go like this? She asked while staring at the ground.  
Finn smiled at her and said...  
Youll look rad to me no matter what. Right before he blushed deeply in tandem with the princess.  
Your princess dress is gonna be alright FP dont worry. Noted Jake...  
Yeah okay... I`m still gonna try to brighten up a bit okay? I`ll meet you at the ball...  
Oh... okay. Said Finn slightly downcast by her rather moody reaction.  
Its going to be right outside of the Candy Kingdom. About halfway from the treehouse to the castle... Said Jake to break the silence that followed Finns statement.  
OK... See you there...  
Bye... Said the brothers in unison before running off back to the treehouse. Closing her door behind her she leaned back against it and sighed.  
I wouldve really like a nice dress... She said to the crackling room before sighing again and going to make herself a light lunch of charcoal...  
Outside a figure clad in a cloak that shifted color between differing shades of red, looked up from where he was meditating... He then transformed his feet and the armor on them to a brilliant red fire before he launched himself from the small forest and flew to the south... And as evening came so did come a knock upon the princess` door.  
Huh? Finn?  
But she heard no answer merely another knock and then a noise like metal on dirt... She opened the door to find a neat, long box made of volcanic rock, on her doorstep. Opening it, her face split into a surprised smile. The note that accompanied the box read: From a friend... And after looking around her house carefully the princess smiled once more and closed the door. Just as the same figure from before... smiled...


	3. Chapter 3

The site of the grand ball in the Grasslands

Finn was walking around quickly in his black suit. Jake had given him a fire-proof corsage for FP. It was a beautiful red rose that matched her perfectly. But by now she was already late.  
Its almost mid-dusk to nightfall by now and she hasnt come yet! What if something happened to her? What if her dad came to get her and she went with him? What if she decided to dump me?!  
Finn, man, chill out! Said Jake in his black tie, as he stretched over to his brother and gave him a consoling pat on the shoulder albeit while he used his other hand to hold him still so he would stop walking.  
Ahhh... Sighed Finn and hung his head. But his sigh did not go unheard.  
Sup with the weenie, Jake? Said a voice from above them.  
Oh hey Marcy! Replied Jake to the ever-young Marceline, Queen of Vampires. She was wearing her favorite red boots and midnight-blue jacket. She had also adorned herself in a pair of black, ripped jeans and black shirt with a red skull motif on it.  
I`m just worried about Flame Princess... Said Finn without even greeting one of his best friends.  
Hmm Flame Girl? Your girlfriend right? Said Marceline teasingly as she poked Finn in his plump cheeks with her fingers. Since Jake was still holding him he was pretty much defenseless now.  
...Yeah. Come on! Quit it! Marcy stop pinching my cheeks! Said Finn whose voice was slightly deformed as Marceline dragged his cheeks around, simply for the fun of annoying him. She laughed and then said...  
Well for your information I flew by little Flame`s house and it seemed like she was just about ready...  
What? When?  
About 2 minutes ago... She was still doing something to her dress I think...  
Oh yeah. She was bummed she only had her princess dress to wear to the dance.  
Princess dress? You mean the thing she`s usually in?  
Yeah... Why? Asked Finn without real interest.  
Heheh... Well lets just say that her last minute tailor must have been REALLY good... Said the vampire mysteriously.  
I dont- Began Finn but Jake cut in.  
Oh look, there she is... And as he, Finn and Marceline looked at the quickly approaching blot of red the brothers realised that she wasnt wearing her princess dress... As she floated down a few feet away from them, Jake let go of Finn who took a few steps towards her saying...  
Y-You... B-B-Beau-t-ti-... Rad...  
Blushing like lava she smiled at him as she twirled around to allow them a 360 degree view of her new liquid ruby dress. Mostly resembling a combination of her three favorite flame designs, the dress was long and flowing with a widened bottom so she could move more easily. The top part of her dress was just like the newest design she had thought up [Vault of Bones]. Her hair was long again and it waved around her haid lightly as if it was no longer made of fire but of burning liquid. She also wore a necklace made from brilliantly red rubies that seemed to have a fire of their own inside them. The runic carvings on the dress, that allowed the ruby to flow like liquid, ran along its edges and vertically from the bottom to her hips.  
Dang girl. Youre making me jealous... And believe me thats something. Admitted Marceline as she eyed the necklace and dress enviously.  
Ermm...Thank you? Replied Flame Princess uncertainly.  
Well guys time for the ball aint it? Mused Jake from the sidelines. He had just spotted his girlfriend, Lady Rainicorn, in the throng of people milling about and motioned for her to follow him to the other side of the crowd. Ignoring Jake and being ignored by the young couple who still stood blushing at each other as Finn presented a crosage to his girlfriend; Marceline decided to fly off to find her favourite person to annoy. But before she could talk to her, Princess Bubblegum had already begun her speech, which although short, promised to be quite boring. So Marceline settled down in the air above the nearby forest to wait it out. But she was disturbed by the sounds of heavy footfalls just below her... Turning invisible she flew down through the trees and took a look around. She noted the disturbed leaves on the ground and the utter lack of animals but at first she saw nothing... Then, as her vampire senses fully kicked in, she saw him. Standing just behind the first row of trees the stranger was looking at the crowd with interest. She flew closer to him but unaware to her, her presence had been noted. As if accidentaly his hand reached behind him and grabbed her arm. It burned her slightly and she felt weakened immediatelly. Her invisibility wearing off, she snarled at the hooded assailant.  
… A vampire? He questioned as he saw the steam rising from her arm.  
You should know better than to sneak up on someone in silver armor... Mused he.  
Urgh... Silver is it? She retorted with another snarl.  
He let her go and then answered...  
Something like that.  
She was however still too weak to fight him. And so she lay there and did the one thing she could... „ask"...  
Who are you? And why do you care about this stupid party?  
Huh? Stupid? Youre the one attending it and you call it stupid?  
I`m playing here, idiot. Believe me, if it were my way there`d be a lot more rock and a lot less talking.  
Huh, no doubt. But don`t worry I`m not here to cause trouble... For you, or pretty much anyone.  
You aint foolin` me dude. Pretty much anyone, can still be a lot of people.  
… No... Just one.  
Who?  
Your human friend.  
Finn? What do you want with him?  
Calm down va-... First, tell me your name...  
… I`m Marceline and I aint no simple vampire. I`m Marceline the Vampire Queen. Get it?  
Sure. Now listen queen. I`m not going to hurt you. And if your friend passes my test, with or without your help, then I wont hurt him either. But if you tell him about me... well then the rules change... Understand?  
… Yeah.  
Dont worry. If he`s the hero he says he is, then he`ll be fine...  
I hope so...  
Well, go on then. The pink princess finished her boring speech.  
Marceline couldn`t help herself but laugh at his statement. He looked at her, with apparent puzzlement, so she said...  
Its just... I thought it was boring as well.  
He smiled at her. Although she didn`t see it due to his hood. But somehow... she knew anyway. She then flew off and once halfway back to the crowd, she looked back.  
She saw nothing...  
The party, it turned out, was a blast. True to her word Bubblegum had a boring speech. However from the moment it ended, the reins were handed over to Marceline who, with her band, rocked the dance into a whole new level. Flame Princess and Finn, never left the dance-floor. They even danced to a slow song, with Finn holding FP with oven mitts. They laughed and talked and danced. It wasnt until the last song had been played and the last joke told, that most of the crowd dispersed. Only Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Jake, Lady, Finn, FP and the loyal Peppermint Butler, were left.  
Math party Peebles. Said Finn.  
Yeah, it was awesome. Confirmed a slightly blushing Jake, whom Lady had just kissed, as she dozed off from partying so hard. Peppermint Butler then came over and covered her in a blanket before bowing to Princess Bubblegum and taking a few stray belongings back to the castle with him.  
Well, to be frank, it was Marceline`s doing. Her songs really made the mood all the better.  
Yeah well, you werent too bad yourself. You sure did dance a lot Bonnibel. Chided Marceline.  
Well, it felt good to just let myself go a bit. Admitted the pink princess.  
But Marceline hadn`t heard her. She picked up a familiar scent again. Silver... She looked to the left and raising her axe-bass prepared for a fight.  
What are you doing Marcy? Asked a puzzled Finn. But Marceline ignored him and floated up a bit to look around. Suddenly her suspicions were confirmed as the stranger from before appeared behind a boulder not even 20 feet away from where they were standing.  
Finn saw him as well and he asked...  
Hey buddy who are you?  
But the stranger didnt answer he merely leaned on the boulder and watched them all.  
Then Finn asked the vampire...  
Who is he Marcy?  
I dont know Finn. But he`s got silver armor on so I cant touch him. Replied the Vampire Queen worriedly. She had a bad feeling about his demeanour. Something that told her not to mess with this guy. Something she hadn`t picked up onbefore. Something Finn still hadn`t picked up on.  
Jake gimme my sword. Said Finn turning to his brother who, from his fur pulled out the family sword wrapped in bubble wrap, so it would not hurt him. Despite it being much too large to fit into his usual form, Jake had apparently been able to carry it around all night. Finn took the sword from his brother and ran at the stranger who suddenly stretched out his right hand. Twirling his sword around to hit his enemy on the head, Finn jumped into the air and swung his sword down. But from the strangers hand a shield of fire suddenly sprouted. The fire threw Finns aim off and his sword impaled the ground where it lay stuck as Finn rubbed his eyes to clear away the glow. Flame Princess was at his side in a moment and she immediatelly began firing fireballs at the attacker. But he merely used his shield to absorb her attack and then calmly proceeded to walk towards Princess Bubblegum. Marceline then swung her axe around to hit his side but a simple move disarmed her and the stranger threw her high up into the air as he tried to use her axe to attack PB. Amazingly however, he was so slow at attacking her [ ; ) ] that Jake had enough time to tangle up his legs and arms. But his armor suddenly glowed bright red and Jake let go of him as blisters erupted all over his body. Finn saw this as he was getting back up and, taking his sword from the ground beside him, he charged at the danger head-on. But the stranger easily dodged his blow by jumping high into the air. He threw the axe-bass back to Marceline who had returned to the fight by now. Then he landed a few dozen feet away in a clearing. Finn, Marceline, Jake and FP pursued him instantly as he turned to face them... Finn went in first with a side-swipe from his sword as Flame Princess hovered at the edge of the clearing. Jake and Marceline were circling the stranger as Finn continued his fruitless attacks that the stranger simply blocked. But as Finn brought down his sword again the cloaked figure grabbed it and tossed it aside while picking Finn up by his shoulder.  
Finn! Cried Marceline and Jake as they lunged forwards to save their friend. But the figure was prepared for them. He took Jakes arm that had stretched out towards him and tied it in a knot around Finns arms. And before Marceline could intervene, he had tossed Finn high into the air past her, with Jake being pulled behind. Stopping her attack she went to catch them just as Flame Princess turned to the stranger with fury blazing in her... well... "blazing" eyes... She summoned up a huge fireball above her head. It was so bright it could even be seen from the far-away top of the Fire Kingdom Palace, as an old guard patrolled the highest tower, all the while wondering what had happened to the young prince... His head turned as the light faded and the sound of a distant explosion reached his ears...  
Marceline brought Finn and Jake down next to Flame Princess and as she handed Finn his sword which she had retrieved; she said...  
Well... Guess thats that... You really got him good girl.  
Thanks... I guess... I was just so mad at him for throwing you guys... Replied FP mullishly as she stared at the pit of flames 10 feet in diameter where the cloaked figure had been only moments before.  
Its okay FP. You did what you thought was best. Said Finn, trying to console his girlfriend.  
Yeah I guess... But who was he?... Asked Jake as he rubbed his sore arm.  
And Finn replied...  
Dunno... Maybe we can find something if theres anything left of- But he immediatelly broke off as he saw something stir in the flames... Suddenly a column of red fire erupted from the center of the pit, transforming the flames into a red inferno. Then the pillar died down and as it reached the ground the flames exploded into a ring of fire that shot outwards from the pit. Both Jake and Finn had to jump away to escape the flames as FP and Marceline flew up to avoid them. But after the fire reached the edge of the clearing it retracted and was sucked back into the pit, where it molded with the strangers cloak, turning it into its original magmatic red color.  
How the heck is he still alive?  
Finn! Hes a Fire Elemental! Like me!  
WHAT? WHY WOULD HE ATTACK YOU?  
I dont know... You! STOP! I am the Princess of the Fire Kingdom and I command you to-  
But she did not finish her sentence because the cloaked stranger had just launched himself into the air and began throwing fireballs at Finn. Flying in front of them, the Flame Princess absorbed the fireballs and redirected them into the nearby river. This however caused a lot of steam to rise from it which made her flames flicker and burn out slightly.  
FP! You gotta land!  
But before she could she lost the energy needed to keep herself airborne and plummeted to the ground. Finn however threw his sword aside and jumped out to catch her. But before he could, a fireball struck her straight in the back. Finn caught her a moment after and laid her down on the ground since her fire had been restored by the fireball. But in anger the hero turned to the stranger who had landed back on the ground and, picking up his sword, ran at him at full charge... Just as expected.  
_The hero coming to the rescue? Hah..._Thought the Flame Prince as Finn charged him. His goal clear now, Pryodon shot a fireball at his wrist so he would drop his sword. But suddenly the vampire and the dog came, charging at him.  
_Im bored with this... _He thought to himself and so he finally used his powers of Pyromorphis to encase them both in lava which instantly cooled down in order to trap them whilst not harming them. And now he turned to Finn who was still rubbing his wrists. He took him by the arm and forced him to the ground at the point of his own family sword. Then he looked at Flame Princess who had just gotten back up. She was glaring at him again and although she was still weak she already had fireballs at the ready.  
_Okay sis... Lets see what this kid means to you... _Thought Pyrodon as he used one of his few  
non-fire related spells to form a shield around himself and Finn. But the shield was not made of some magical force... It was made of...  
Water?! Yelled Flame Princess in exasparation as the distorted forms of Finn and the Fire Elemental flickered in the depths of the spheric shield. But to her horror it did not stop there. Holding Finn down with his foot, the stranger raised up the stolen blade and prepared to strike him down... She had to act. But there was no way to free Jake or Marceline, quickly enough to save Finn... Knowing that this was what he wanted she nevertheless flew straight at the shield, even though it spelled death for her.  
He held the sword raised above his head... waiting... Then she hurtled herself through the barrier. She was extinguished at once but were he not expecting her, she would have knock him out of the way. As it was, he dropped the sword and caught her even as she fell unconscious. He immediatelly made flames erupt from his hands so that he rekindled her. And as she caught on fire again he lifted her up, carefully and turned to leave. But Finn wouldnt have that. He picked up his sword and demanded that he put her down. But Pyrodon had gotten what he came here for. He blasted outwards with a wall of fire that made the sphere of water around them turn into steam; reducing visibility to nil. But before he left for the Fire Kingdom he stopped by the prone vampire still trapped in the mass of cooled magma.  
You tell him about me... and the rules change, remember?  
With only her head still out of the volcanic rock, Marceline nodded... Satisfied with her answer, he turned into his fire wraith form [ flames instead of legs duhh ] and made his way towards the Fire Kingdom, leaving a blazing trail of burnt earth in his wake.  
As the steam lifted, Finn finally found his way towards the place where he had last seen the stranger who had kidnapped Flame Princess. But all he found was a trail of ash that lead south. Yelling in frustration he went to free his friends from their magmatic prisons, just as Princess Bubblegum returned with a host of Banana Guards.  
Finn what happened? Where is the assailant from before? She asked with all the dignity her muddy dress could muster. She had run from the fight straight to the castle and had returned with the Banana Guards in 10 minutes flat... Sadly the fight only lasted about 8 minutes...  
PB... He took F-Flame...  
Flame Princess?  
Yeah and it looks like hes taken her to the... Fire Kingdom? Said Marceline joining in the conversation as Finn freed her and she went to help Jake whose entire body except for his nose and eyes had been covered.  
Oh no! What if her dad sent that guy? To bring her back?  
I doubt it Finn... Replied Marceline confidently, due to her knowledge of the stranger.  
Well it doesnt matter cuzz we gotta go get her...  
Im sorry Finn but if it really was the Flame King who sent him then I cant help you. I cant endanger the people of my kingdom by causing a diplomatic incident.  
… Its OK Peebles. Ill go on my own.  
Like Gob you will. I aint leaving your side bruddah! Said Jake, who was finally free of his prison thanks to Marceline; who in turn said...  
Yeah and Im come along too.  
Thanks guys.  
I suggest that you go to your treehouse for a change of clothes first. Your suit was singed and ripped quite a lot in the fight... He must have been relentless in his attacks. Commented Princess Bubblegum, although how she had knowledge of the assailants true nature remained a mistery... [ But it might have been that, ya know, he took Flame Princess to the Fire Kingdom; that the Flame King might have sent him; that he left a trail of ash behind him... ya know, just maybe... ]  
Yeah... Rele- whatevs... Anyway lets go come on! FPs waiting for us to save her! Said Finn as he, Jake and Marceline started running/flying towards the treehouse.


	4. Chapter 4

On the border of the Fire Kingdom

Pyrodon arrived back in his birthplace, carrying his sister who was still unconscious. He noticed a small Fire Elemental eating wood from one of the charred trees just outside the Fire Realm.  
You there. Demanded the Flame Prince.  
Huh? What yuuz want? Hey iz that dah Princess? Whats yuuz doin` with `er? Asked the small flaming creature known as Flambo.  
You know her? Replied Pyrodon with a slight surprise.  
Suuure, I introduced `er to `er boyfriend... or well `er boyfriends dog but `e wuz pretendin` to be `er boyfriend so it counts right?  
Soooo... You know Finn the Human... Said the Prince, as a plan formed in his mind.  
Yeah why yuuz askin`?  
He will be coming this way shortly. Tell him I have taken his.. heheh... girlfriend into the old tombs of the Fire Kingdom Royalty... Cast a Flame Shield spell on him... And his dog if he is with him. But you must also give him this spell scroll. It is also a Flame Shield spell. Tell him to use it if he needs it. Is that clear? Instructed the Prince betraying a hint of impatience.  
Ehh think so, but why? And why should I listen to yuuz? For all I know yuuz just took his girl and are leadin` `im intuuz a trap... Said Flambo to which Pyrodon replied...  
I am. But... And so he pulled down his hood to reveal the crown on his head.  
WOOOOWZAH! YUUZ THE PRINCE! WHERE YUUZ BEEN? I mean ermm... I `eard that yuuz returned yur majesty but please forgive me for not recognizin` yuuz sooner.  
Dont worry... erm, what is your name?  
Flambo, My Prince.  
Flambo... Do not worry yourself. I am not like my father. I wouldnt punish you simply for not recognizing me... Especially since I did not wish to be recognized. But now I need your word that you will do as I have asked of you. And speak not a word about this conversation. Tell them where to go and give them what I asked. Then let them be on their way.  
Okay...  
Oh and one last thing. Do you perhaps know what Finn is afraid of? Terrified of would be even better...  
...Well... I do know `bout one thing...

1 hour later at the same part of the Fire Kingdom border

The track leads here... Said Marceline as she floated towards the Fire Kingdom.  
Hey guyz.  
FLAMBO! DID YOU SEE- Began Finn but Flambo cut him off saying...  
Woah Finn tune it down will ya? I can `ear yuuz fine.  
Sorry Flambo but someone kidnapped Flame Princess and we need to find him quick. His tracks lead here but- Continued Finn but again Flambo interrupted him saying...  
Yeah I saw him. But yuuz two are gonna need a Flame Shield. Responded Flambo nodding his head towards Finn and Jake. He then began chanting and making runic sygils appear in the air around him. Finaly he punched their foreheads lightly so that a blue energy enveloped their bodies.  
Oh and just in case yuuz guyz need it, I have here a Flame Shield spell scroll. Said Flambo as he shoved the scroll into Finns hand. He then continued saying...  
That guy yuuz are lookin` for went into dah ol` tombs of the Fiyah Kingdom Royals... Ya know dat building that was recently moved a bit closer to dah sea ya see?  
Y-You mean the o-o-o-oc-cean?! Said Finn as he practically cried out the last word.  
Yeah but yuuz dont have to woory yuurselvez. He went into the tombs and theyr underground see?  
Oh OK... OK... Pull it together Finn.  
Wow I had no idea you were so scared of the ocean. Cackled Marceline evilly.  
I mean I thought it was just like a little scare but not a real phobia dude.  
A what?  
Oh forget it. Lets go get your girlfriend.  
Yeah! Said Finn who was still worried about Flame Princess.  
Cya later Flambo!  
Yeah bye yuuz guyz... Said Flambo as he waved to the 3 departing adventurers... It still amazed him how the Prince was able to move the entire underground complex with just one teleportation spell. But then again he only knew a bit of magic so it was all just a jumble of words to him.

In the grand ancestral chamber of the tombs...

… Huh? Where... am I? Questioned Flame Princess as she finally came to, sitting in a throne under a rocky domed ceiling. The room she was in was very long and it ended in a small raised dais above which the domed ceiling was. The throne she sat in was fit for a king... And thats what made her realise where she was.  
W-Why am I in the Fire Kingdom? And who brou- She stopped speaking as the form of the Fire Elemental from before materialised from the flames in the room.  
You! Why did you bring me here? Did my father tell you to bring me back? She asked in outrage but as she made to stand up she felt too weak to do so. Looking down at her wrists she saw manacles made from a crystallic substance. Whatever it was, it sapped her of her energy, leaving only enough for her to maintain her body temperature. The figure however, did not answer her question. It merely turned around and walked away from her. As it left the great hall Flame Princess looked at the walls. All the names of all the Kings and Queens of the Fire Kingdom were there. Forever engraved to never be forgotten... In that moment of loneliness, her mind already accustomed to the fact that she had indeed returned to the place she swore never to go to again, she thought of what it would be like to have her name there... maybe.


	5. Chapter 5

The entrance hall of the ancestral tombs

Finn climbed up the stairs that lead to the tombs entrance. There were no doors here unlike at the entrance to this hall where the doors had been left open for them. Peering around the edge of the 20 foot doorway, Finn saw a corridor that led to another hall greatly similiar to this one. Same stone floor, same lava stalactites and stalagmites... The only difference was that in the next hall there were 3 doorways, leading into 3 different corridors. And as he approached them together with Marceline and Jake, he noticed that the middle corridor was filled with jagged rocks and holes in the walls that randomly spurted out lava. The corridor on the right had the same simple stone floors as the hall they were in. He noticed the same in the left-hand corridor. But before he could make a decision as to where they should go, Jake suddenly yelped.  
OUCH! What the frizz? OUCH! Jake continued crying out as he hopped from one foot to the other.  
Whats wrong Jake? Asked a concerned Finn.  
The floor man! Its hot. I can fe- OUCH! Feel it!  
Suddenly the blued glow on Jake started to fade. Finn however was not affected.  
Dude your Flame Shield is wearing out. We gotta go back and re-cast it! Said Marceline as she picked Jake up and held him away from the ground.  
What? No way! We cant turn back now! FP needs us!... What if you guys go back and I go ahead?  
But what if your charm wears off too?  
I still have the spell scroll.  
Do you know how to use it.  
Of COURSE I DO! Said Finn as he quickly pulled out the spell scroll and gave it a quick look-over before continuing...  
It says that I just have to say these words and itll work, see?  
Yeah all right... Be careful Finn... I think this is what he wants.  
Marcy? Youre letting him ?  
We cant keep backtracking Jake... Besides... I think its supposed to be like this.  
And so she left with Jake to find Flambo as Finn continued along the middle hallway on his own.  
Hmmm why did I go down the middle again?... Oh right its the awesomest one! Chatted Finn with himself as he dodged the rocks and lava spurts in the hallway. But as he reached the end of it he suddenly found himself facing a wall of fire that blocked his advance. And from this wall of flame came the form of the Prince although Finn did not know him as such.  
You! Where is Flame Princess! Tell me or Ill-  
Youll what? Asked Pyrodon; surprising Finn with the fact that he actually could speak.  
Ill- Ill cut you in half with this sword you jerk!  
And why am I a jerk? I saved her life did I not? When she was doused by the steam from the river, it was I who rekindled her with a fireball...  
You- You what?  
Look at yourself, you presumptous fool. If you truly cared for her you would face this place without the use of magic. Or are you neither brave enough nor loyal enough to do it? Said Pyrodon as he played Finn like a violin to ensure he proceeds with his test.  
I WILL DO IT WITHOUT MAGIC... But...  
Ahh you dont know how to uncast the Flame Shield? Allow me... And as he said it he swiped his hand at Finn and blasted him with a fire-bolt that knocked him to the back of the hall. Stepping back towards the wall of fire, Finn felt his skin begin to burn slightly as the heat hit him. The Flame Shield had been broken and so he was defenseless against its burning power.  
Your princess awaits you behind this wall hero... Pass through here and you shall see her.  
Pyrodon then turned back into flames and dissapeared into the blazing inferno behind him. Finn closed his eyes and concentrated his thoughts on Flame Princess. He thought of how they had met... how he had built her a house... their first kiss... going on an adventure together... And, steeling himself he ran towards the raging fires in front of him and throwing himself through them, he landed on his kness on the other side. He had 1st to 2nd degree burns on his arms and legs but his clothing had kept most of his body unharmed. His face was also only slightly burned with barely a scratch on his favorite hat. He got up and sprinted through the rocky doorway that lay in his path. On the other side he came into a large chamber filled with 3 large diases, that lay one behind the other a dozen feet apart from one another in a line extending from the entrance of the hall to its end. And on the other side he saw again the cloaked stranger.  
You have passed the first test. And now look upon the floor and see what you were promised.  
And looking on the floor Finn saw water spilling from a small hole there. And as the water came more quickly, so did Finn see a vision of Flame Princess in the water. She was sitting on a throne in a room much like this one.  
You said I`d get Flame Princess if I passed your test! Shouted Finn in anger.  
No. I said you could see her. For there is but one more test for you to pass. She has shown you devotion and bravery has she not?  
Of course she has! But I thought thats what the fire was abou-  
No... You may have shown your devotion but now you must show your bravery... What are you willing to face, in order to save her? And as the Prince finished he raised his hands to the ceiling which parted spilling even more water into the room... Finn was suddenly splashed in the face with a torrent of water... Salty water... As his mind caught up with his senses Finn opened his eyes and saw before him... the ocean. The entire room was gone, save for a small cavelike opening on the other side where the Fire Prince had stood before. The path behind him was still open, leading back to the first halls. The stone diases, now the only things that allowed passage between this shore and the other remained as well. His brain proccesed the facts – the tombs were near the ocean – the guy had just ripped the ceiling apart – in other words - …. Help?  
...OH GLOB! Finn yelled as his worst fear gripped at his very soul. His heartbeat accelarated and his brain became fuzzy. All he could think of was to get out of here...  
_No... _A small voice said in his brain.  
_B-But t-the OCEAN! I-I c-cant... _Thought Finn as his mental conversation continued..._  
What you__cant do, is leave FP alone..._Encouraged the voice... And Finn knew it was right..._  
I WONT leave her alone..._  
And so, gathering his courage, Finn leapt across to the first dias. His heart seemed to jump from his chest into his brain and back down to his stomach as he did this. He was suddenly overcome with a stronge sense of vertigo but he forced his feet to hold him upright. And, breathing deeply a few times, he sprinted to the edge of the dais and jumped to the second platform. Again a sense of nausea gripped him but he forced it down, as he concentrated on his last leap. But before he could jump, the third dais started to shake, and slowly as if to torture him even more, the platform sank into the ocean, leaving behind nothing but ripples upon its smooth and glassy surface... And so for a moment Finn merely stared at the water that swallowed the stone as if the intensity of his stare might bring the platform back, but he knew it wouldnt. This was his real test. He had to go INTO the ocean... He thought about giving up, thought about how impossible it was for him to face his greatest fear. But another small voice spoke to him...  
_Finn... _It said... and he knew that this was him imagining Flame Princess. And with her voice, came a memory... How they first met. She had followed Jake to the treehouse in her anger at him. That was natural since he pretended to be a prince and then said he did not like her... The fact that he used Finn`s shape and name to pretend to be a prince made it even worse. But then her flames caused Princess Bubblegum`s liquid pyrotechnics to explode and she was doused... And as she fell Finn caught her and brought her inside. Waking up she asked him why he didn`t like her... Naturally he replied that he did like her, unknowing of what Jake had done. But confused as she was she merely slapped him and told him to never speak with her again, before leaving to set fire to Ooo. But no matter how Finn looked at it... That was the happiest memory of his life. He had finally found someone who liked him... In a like-like way...  
And I am not losing that! He said out loud to the room. And then with a great amount of will, Finn jumped into the ocean... Except... It wasnt the ocean. As Finn overcame his fears, the illusion that the Flame Prince conjured up dissapeared. The third stone dais was where it had been before. And there was no water to be seen... Even the water where he had seen Flame Princess was gone. Exhilarated, Finn let out a sigh of relief before he ran on across the third dais and into the next hall. And there at the far end he finally saw her. Flame Princess just as she had been in the water-vision. And as soon as they noticed each other they both cried out the others name; but before Finn could make it all the way towards her, a column of red fire shot up from the floor... From it emerged a great winged dragon which barely fitted into the rather large hall. Its head and body were made from a black stone-like substance like obsidian but a gem on its forehead was filled with pure magma. As it stretched its wings Finn saw that the membranes were made from solid lava. And as it roared a column of red flames appeared on its back, arching all the way down to its spiked tail. It opened its mouth and shot a jet of red fire at Finn who blocked the attack with his sword. But the dragon did not relent. It charged at Finn who jumped across it and slashed one of its wings as it passed him. Roaring in pain the dragon swept its tail and hit him in the stomach. And as he flew into a wall, his sword clattered noisily to the ground next to the Flame Princess who was watching the fight with a horrified expression. But just as Finn got back up, for the dragons blow was not all that strong, the dragon reared and flapped its wings so that he fell back against the wall from the force of the air pressing against him. Then the dragon walked towards the princess and as it turned towards her Finn leapt to his sword and blocked the jet of fire that would have hit Flame Princess.  
Finn dont do that! Fire cant hurt me! She cried in exasparation.  
Its not normal fire FP... Contradicted Finn, as the dragon finally stopped spewing flame and looked at him. But the fire had done enough damage already. Finns sword was now, after twice blocking the dragon`s attack, so hot he could not hold it and so he had only one choice left when the dragon reared for another attack... He stood before Flame Princess, shielding her with his own body... The dragon reared but as its head swooped down, it did not attack him... instead it transformed into the Flame Prince.  
Finn dropped to his knees from exhaustion and looked up at the hooded Fire Elemental.  
You have proven yourself to me a final time Finn the Human... Said Pyrodon.  
Will you let us go now? Asked Finn hopefully.  
Well... technically it would be best if Flame Princess visits the King. We have... something to discuss.  
What could we possibly have to discuss? Asked FP with surprise.  
Pyrodon did not answer her. He merely waved his hand so that her manacles melted into a strand of flaming liquid that he then absorbed. He then waved his hand once more and a hallway opened on their left-hand side. Somehow it lead to the first of the halls Finn had passed through. And there he saw Marceline and Jake, who were both trying to open the door that had appeared in the before empty doorway. But as Finn called out to them they came quickly through the new doorway and lined up to fight the Flame Prince.  
No need for that anymore... Our agreement has also been concluded... Marceline...  
What agreement? Asked Finn angrily.  
Oh, she found me before the dance I found you at, but I told her something, that made her wise enough not to tell you about that.  
Well, you did say that you were going to test Finn and that you wouldnt hurt him... although you lied about that...  
I also said that if you told them about me, the rules would change didnt I?  
Yeah and?  
And nothing. Im merely expaining this to Finn so he doesnt end up hating you.  
O-Okay...?  
Mind you though, it was hard getting this place fixed up. Not to mention I had to order that Flambo to give you- darn boy why havent you used the Flame Shield yet?  
Huh? Oh right! Said Finn as he pulled out the scroll and said the words on it. Immediatelly a feeling of immense relief overcame him as his body cooled down.  
Now as I was saying... Oh forget it... The troubles I went through to get you all here are not important now. Flame Princess. You and I must now go visit the Flame King. Continued Pyrodon in an official manner. He did not intend to let his sister know his identity until the last second.  
I... I c-... Please... I dont want to go see him... Please... Said Flame Princess and the sincerity in her voice... the fear in it, made even the Prince falter...  
_She must be so afraid of... of that lantern? Or of father himself... Either way... _Thought Pyrodon as he said...  
I... understand that you wish to leave this place Princess... But...  
Please... At least let us go back to the Grasslands for one day... I swear I`ll go see him tomorrow... Please... Begged the princess...  
..._Glob... _Fine... Consented Pyrodon.  
I will take you back to the location of the dance, but I insist I accompany you, tomorrow morning, back here to meet with the Flame King...  
OK... But could we make it a bit more like... afternoon-ish? Asked the Flame Princess hopefully.  
… Fine... Replied the Flame Prince. And as he turned around to begin the teleportation spell he added in a whisper...  
I never could deny you anything, could I Amber?...  
And yet, even as he teleported them back to the Grasslands, the mighty heir of the Fire Kingdom didnt realise that a certain vampire had much better hearing than most individuals...


	6. Chapter 6

The return

As he raised his arms to chest-height and started muttering in a strange tongue, the Prince`s eyes grew cold... His entire body was losing heat and his cloak turned back to its rock-like black color... The air around him grew cold as well... Suddenly he seemed to collapse but as Finn looked closely he saw that he was using his hands to spread a crystallic substance on the ground. It was spreading from the point where his hands connected and was now beginning to form a circle around the group, still clustered in the ancestral tombs of the Fire Kingdom... Then with no warning, just as the circle was complete, blue flames shot up from the crystal, encasing the party and blocking all view from sight. Finally, the Prince rose up and bringing his hands together as if to pray he completed the spell. The next thing Finn felt was... nothingness. A complete absence of sensation as they flew through the halls and across Ooo at blinding speed. In less than a moment they had all appeared in the Grasslands, exactly where Finn first saw the stranger...  
Blinking a few times to erase the after-images of the blue flames, the Vampire Queen looked around. It was apparently only just getting light. For a few hours she was still safe from the suns rays. But in the Prince`s case, a bit of sunshine would have been welcome... With her vampire senses she could feel that his body temperature was barely above zero...  
Yo... You okay? She asked with concern as the figure of the Prince fell upon its knees and did not get back up...  
Her question caused the momentary happiness of the others to diminish as they too looked at the Prince`s prone figure.  
...I...will be fine... I... have never... teleported... so many be-... before... Each couple of words was interrupted by a ragged breath as the Prince fought to remain conscious... and alive...  
Your flames... Noted the Flame Princess who of course knew more about Fire Elementals than the others... Theyve gone out? How are you still alive?  
… They havent... gone out... completely... But... its hard... to... breathe... Replied Pyrodon with a pained voice... I... will be fine... with... time...  
But the Flame Princess wasnt going to just let him die in front of her... She summoned up a couple fireballs and threw them at him... And while that did not relight his cloak, it did enable him to stand again and talk normally...  
I... thank you... Flame Princes.  
Its nothing. But how come you still seem... weaker?  
Huh... Your fire is strong. But mine is... special. Only time will allow me to regain control of all my powers.  
What do you mean? Asked Finn with curiosity.  
Yeah. Pyrokinesis only requires a basic level of heat...  
And thats what I have... now. But my powers exceed Pyrokinesis... And for them to reactivate, I require time. Once the sun is up I will need about 3 hours or so to be at full strength...  
OK... But Id appreciate it if you could explain what exactly those powers are... I might be interested in learning them. Concluded Flame Princess with a hint of jealousy...  
Maybe... Now I think you should all get some rest... Shouldnt you? After all, I didnt exhaust myself so you could waste the time we would have used to get here on foot or by flying...  
Oh right. I actually wanted to ask you something... Could Finn come with me to see my dad?  
Yeah and me too... Said Jake sleepily (although why he wanted to go was a mistery...)  
Please?

PLEASE? Repeated the fiery princess as she did her best imitation of Jake begging for ice-cream.

PWEAZE? She said again only this time with a little smile that reminded Pyrodon of her as a child. She would always use that same smile to get him to do anything for her... Whether it was to go find her a new toy or to play a silly game with her... Just a smile... thats all she needed.  
Fine... Consented the Flame Prince reluctantly... But they will not speak at the meeting unless spoken to... Understood?  
Yeah OK... Said Finn half-heartedly, as Jake said...  
Uh-huh whatevs... With the air of someone only just staying awake...  
Now go... I will wait for you here... In 10 hours time we will leave...  
So wait its like 6 o`clock now right? Asked Jake as he sctratched his ear...  
Yes... That means you all have to be here by 4 o` clock in the afternoon... Now dont make me repeat myself... GO...  
And so they all left, Finn and Jake towards their treehouse and Flame Princess to her house *cough* pile of burning debris *cough*... But the Vampire Queen did not go to her home... She floated off towards the forest and turned invisible... Then she proceeded to sneak back to the boulder where Pyrodon now sat as he rested his head in his hands... She had sensed that he was lying... She didnt know how or why... but she just knew he wasnt telling the truth. The spell had cost him much more dearly than he let on... And to prove her theory she now crept up behind him and tried to hit him. But before she knew it he had jumped up into the air and landed behind her.  
Again?... We must stop meeting like this Marceline...  
Fine you caught me... Replied the vampire as she turned visible with a smile playing across her face.  
...Why are you still here? Arent you tired?  
Im a 1000 year-old vampire... I dont need to sleep as much as youd think... Its more of a luxury... You on the other hand... Were lying...

Youre much weaker than you were before... You almost did die man...  
Huh... Not likely... If I were in any real danger I wouldnt have consented to teleport you here... The loss of energy was just so suprising...  
Yeah well... I actually... Look you can come and... ya know... Chill... or un-chill at my place... Kay?  
… Id like that...  
And so they went off in the direction of the Mountain Kingdom and Marceline`s cave... Upon arrival the Flame Prince noted it was rather dreary on the outside in comparison to the bright pink of the inside...  
Well ya know I like to keep it mixed up... Replied Marceline nonplussed...  
And so they entered the little pink house. Marceline gestured towards the couch as she floated off to get some drinks. Or rather some fuel...  
So whats it like being an all-powerfull Fire Elemental who lost most of his powers? Asked Marceline as she gave him a glass of old engine fuel.  
Its only temporary... Hmm... Good vintage... Remarked the Prince as he drank a sip of the fuel.  
Guess so... Havent tried it myself... Replied the Vampire Queen with a smirk...  
But theres something I wanted to ask you – how come I cant see your face? If youre a Fire Elemental then shouldnt your face be like – I dont know – fire?  
My hood absorbs the light that my face usually gives off... But why would you want to see my face?  
Well id be easier to remember then your non-existent name... Which is what by the way?  
… Not important...  
Well "not important" then tell me this... Who`s Amber?  
Pyrodon was taken aback by this question. Mentally shaking himself he realised that vampires had acute hearing. She had heard him in the tombs...  
Noone...  
… Look we both know I heard you... And Im pretty sure who it is anyway...  
Fine... The Flame Princess` name is Amber...  
And you know that how? As far as I know she hasnt even told Finn that...

You know it might be better if you confided your evil scheme to someone...  
Huh. Evil scheme ey? I guess its kind of your specialty? Being the Vampire Queen and half-demon and all...  
How do you know Im half-demon?  
...Ive been around... And you have a certain renown in all of Ooo...  
Oh really? Hah! Good to know. But seriously... You gonna tell me or what?  
... If you tell me why you didnt say anything...  
Huh?  
You could have told them about me. But you didnt... You could have fought me with your demon-powers instead of your vampire powers... But you didnt... Youve been holding back all night... And I cant help but think why that would be... Responded Pyrodon with an unseen smirk... He was enjoying himself. He hated to admit it but he really liked Marceline. More than anyone in the last few years... She was so casual. Even though she was royal. That was something he had so far only seen in himself.  
... Yeah youre right its not important...  
Hey!  
What? You expect me to answer you when you dont even give me a name? She teased as she floated over to him.  
Well... He answered standing up and moving towards her. She in turn floated back slowly her eyes searching under the dark hood for a gleam of light either emitting or reflecting from his eyes.  
I guess... He stepped closer again.  
You could... Even closer, they were almost at the wall of her house now as he stopped.  
Call me...  
Yes? She questioned leaning closer to him with a smirk as she flipped her forked tongue in front of his face.  
Blaze.  
Blaze... I like it... So Blaze. What now? She asked leaning back on to the wall behind her.  
He leaned in closer, his eyes finally showing due to the short distance between them. He could feel her breath. Feel the coolnes of her skin even without touching it. She could feel the warmth he was emmiting. Something that she felt both on her skin... and inside her. But a different kind of warmth was spreading up her cheeks as she imagined what might happen now... She knew what she wanted to happen... But suddenly the clock on her wall chimed and they both turned towards it seeing it was already noon...  
Huh... How time flies... Said Blaze before winking at Marceline and turning back to the couch.  
Marceline closed her eyes and smiled to herself. Then she turned invisible and floated to the ceiling trying to get in front of her guest.  
Why do you keep turning invisible? Said Blaze with mild interest...  
Darn! How do YOU keep noticing me?  
Body temperature...  
Urgh! Dang it, of course! Ah well. You win some, you lose some... And for your information – I was trying to get a peek under your hood...  
You could have asked then. But you would have been denied. At least for now. Maybe when we continue where we left off before... Heheh. Concluded the Fire Elemental with a laugh.  
Hah! You wish. Replied Marceline as she blushed again. Then she noticed her guest was staring at her bass guitar.  
I heard you played music as well...  
You play?  
Huh... I wish. Nothing could make me happier but sadly Im talentless in this category.  
Hmmm... Well... Maybe I could teach you. Proposed the Vampire Queen as she hovered over to her guitar and took it with her to the couch.  
Really? Asked Pyrodon with genuine interest.  
Yeah. But...  
Ahhh... Theres always a but... Remarked the young prince...  
For every hour I teach you – you have to tell me something about yourself. And I decide what you tell me.  
... Any other options?  
You could show me your face. Replied the Queen with a devilish smirk.  
Pyrodon looked at her with his eyes still hidden under his hood. He wanted to show her... To clear the air. But not yet. Not until this affair with his father was done...  
I... will take the first option. At least for now...  
Her smile fell slightly but she won either way so she motioned for him to sit next to her as she floated down on to the couch...  
Okay then. Lets start...


End file.
